


love bites (so do i)

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Consensual Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, chanyeol’s a vampire don’t worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: chanyeol can’t sleep. jongin thinks he has a solution to that problem.





	love bites (so do i)

**Author's Note:**

> sorta based on a roleplay úwù

chanyeol can’t sleep. his problem is very simple, and the solution... well, there is no solution. he’s not supposed to be able to sleep anymore, not after the change. he wants to go back to who he was before, before he got himself trapped in a dark alleyway and came back to himself covered in his own blood with a messy bite mark adorning his neck. the change had been a bit agonizingly slow, and painful. he'd kept himself locked in his room until he was sure it was over and he'd only left to get himself some food. and by food, he meant blood. it was horrid and he still hates drinking from humans.

it’s almost been three months now. three months since the change, and he hasn’t told anyone. he’s sure the rest of the guys think he’s sick or dying, but in fact it’s worse. he can’t tell them about this; they’ll think he’s a monster. he knows that’s what will happen and he’s going to keep the secret for as long as he possibly can. 

but he can’t sleep. he hasn’t actually slept since before the change. he’d dragged himself back to the dorms and tucked himself into bed in his bloody clothes and slept. he’d even had a dream that night— a terribly frightening one, but a dream nonetheless. he misses that, misses being able to close his eyes and let sleep wash over him in gentle waves. he’s situated himself on the couch in the main room, covered with one blanket because it’s not like he can feel anything but cold anyways. he’s been longing for some warmth ever since he actually turned. it's a normal occurrence, for someone to wake up and find chanyeol on the couch. usually, when he hears footsteps, he pretends to be sleeping, but tonight he can't be bothered.

"you're not sleeping?" jongin's voice is soft and sleepy. chanyeol rips his attention away from the wall, which he just finds  _so interesting_ , focusing on his new companion.

"nah," he answers, shrugging like being up at three in the goddamn morning is normal for him. "i can't."

"me neither." jongin flops down next to him, moving around until he's snuggled up to chanyeol. chanyeol sighs, enjoying the sudden warmth. if he'd been human, he probably would have whined about how jongin is crushing his internal organs, but it doesn't matter now that he's  _dead_. the only organ that really matters might be his stomach, but even then it's questionable because of what he consumes.

 "get off of me," he mumbles, pushing lightly at jongin's chest. jongin huffs out a sigh, letting his head rest on chanyeol's bony shoulder. other than that, he doesn't move. "okay, or not. that's fine too."

"cuddle with me," jongin mutters, closing his eyes. he's gone limp, and chanyeol, as strong as he may be, is not willing to pick him up right now. chanyeol feels as if he really has no choice but to cuddle with jongin, seeing as he can't really move anyways. he doesn't like the silence.

"how come you can't sleep?" he asks quietly, carefully running a hand through jongin's soft hair. for some reason, he feels more relaxed with jongin snuggled up to him. "ah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"nightmares." the reply is soft and quiet. chanyeol wants nothing more right now than to wrap jongin up with a blanket and protect him from anything that could disrupt his rest. at the same time, though, he's not so sure he could focus entirely on protecting the younger boy when he can feel jongin's heart beating, fast and steady. it's calming, but it's also reminding him that he hasn't had any blood since he'd forced himself to kill some animal late at night. he needs to feed again, but he can't bring himself to feed off of a human. 

"chanyeol, are you okay?" jongin's soft voice breaks chanyeol out of his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"oh, yeah— i’m fine, don’t worry," he manages a slight smile. he wishes he wouldn’t have to lie like this. 

"you know you can tell me anything, right?" the way he says it has chanyeol nervous— it's like jongin already knows his dirty little secret.

"yeah," chanyeol mutters, closing his eyes. "actually, can i tell you something? just— don't tell anyone. it's a secret."

"i won't tell anyone," jongin says, "i promise. it'll be  _our_ secret."

"okay, well—" chanyeol sighs shakily, "jongin, it's really serious. i— so, i got attacked when i was out by myself at night one time.. maybe three months ago? it was... it was bad. there was so much  _blood_ , jongin. so much. and when i woke up in my room, i was.. i'd  _changed_. i wasn't human anymore."

"what are you trying to say, chanyeol? just say it," jongin says, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"i'm a vampire, jongin," chanyeol mutters, "i'm a _dangerous_ vampire."

"is that why you've been acting so weird lately?" the younger asks, looking up at chanyeol. he's noticed that the older man has been looking a little pale lately, but he'd just assumed he was just... sick.

"i guess so," he sighs, overly aware of how warm jongin's cheek is against the cold skin of his collarbone. "i just.. i feel so  _tired_ , but i can't sleep."

"maybe you're hungry," jongin whispers against chanyeol's neck, closing his eyes with a soft sigh. "if you want, you could bite me."

"where?" chanyeol asks, breathless at the prospect of biting into jongin's neck. still, as much as he ~~needs~~ _wants_ this, something inside of him is telling not to bite jongin. "wait.. are you sure about this? i could end up hurting you."

"yeah," jongin nods, sitting up. "i'm sure. you're hungry, or.. thirsty, or whatever. i wanna help."

"okay. just tell me when i need to stop." chanyeol doesn't waste any time. he sinks his fangs into jongin's neck as slowly and gently as he can, pausing when the younger gasps in what could be shock or pain. he starts to drink once jongin relaxes again, holding him gently to keep him from moving. he doesn't take a long, taking what he needs and stopping when jongin whispers his name, his voice urgent and pained.

" _chanyeol_ ," he whimpers, his grip on the older tightening even after chanyeol's mouth has left his neck. it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but anything biting into his neck is enough to make him feel a little bit uncomfortable. 

"are you okay?" chanyeol asks, worry apparent in his voice. he smooths jongin's hair back gently, so it's away from his eyes. 

"mhm," he nods, "i just didn't prepare myself for the pain. it didn't hurt that bad, it was a little shocking, that's all. i'm okay." jongin yawns softly, relaxing against chanyeol.

"alright," chanyeol says, sighing. he'd been tense, but he's relaxed now that jongin's assured him that he's fine. "think you can sleep yet?"

"not yet." jongin sounds sleepy now, even more so than before. "i need something first."

"what is it?" he asks, wondering what jongin might need at a time like this. maybe he needs water, or something to eat.

"a goodnight kiss," jongin mumbles, his face heating up against chanyeol's skin.

"ah." chanyeol's silent for a moment. "where?"

"right here." he looks down, watching jongin's tap his fingers against his lips. chanyeol swears he can feel himself blushing, even though he doesn't have that ability anymore.

"you want me to kiss you?" he asks softly, his voice cracking halfway through. 

"yes," jongin huffs, looking away from chanyeol as a red-hot blush spreads across his cheeks again. "please."

"oh," chanyeol says quietly. he pauses for a moment, then he presses a gentle kiss to jongin's lips. 

it lasts longer than he thinks a goodnight kiss should, but chanyeol doesn't pull away until jongin does. jongin whines softly, snuggling up to chanyeol again before yawning. he watches the human get comfortable and close his eyes before laying down as well, pulling the blanket up so jongin won't be cold.

"goodnight," he murmurs, kissing jongin's forehead. "sleep well, jonginnie."

"goodnight, yeol," jongin mumbles, sighing softly. he falls asleep quickly, leaving chanyeol alone. that's alright, though. since he doesn't need sleep, he'll stay awake and chase jongin's nightmares away. 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written chankai before but it was nice to write something that wasn’t chanbaek.
> 
> i’ve always been fond of vampire aus and i’ve got big old lists of things my own aus include. like, personally, i write vampires that can sleep if they try hard enough, walk in the sun occasionally, and whatnot. you know. 
> 
> in this, though, chanyeol doesn’t have the ability to fall asleep, he can only really close his eyes and hope for sleep.


End file.
